Le naufrage d'un Roi
by Manou Sil Vokun
Summary: À seize ans, il s'était engagé. Il y a un an, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il y croyait. Oui mais voilà, seize ans, c'est un peu jeune pour choisir sa voie. OS. Derniers actes de Regulus Black.


**Le Naufrage d'un Roi**

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling, comme toujours

**Rating : **K

**Un petit OS sur Regulus, revenant sur sa rébellion et ses derniers instants dans la caverne...**

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit entouré de tentures vertes, il contemple le plafond, le regard vide. Regulus songe à tout ce temps perdu, tous ces actes manqués qu'il regrette et sa jeunesse gâchée.<br>Il avait toujours été le préféré, l'enfant sage qu'on complimentait contrairement à son insoumis frère qu'aucune punition ne semblait effrayer, à qui toutes les bêtises semblaient irrésistiblement attirantes.  
>Sirius avait toujours refusé les interdits, Regulus lui, avait préféré suivre le chemin paisible sans se rebeller.<p>

Et il y a un an, il s'était engagé. Il y a un an, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il y croyait. Oui mais voilà, seize ans, c'est peu jeune pour choisir sa voie.  
>Ses parents étaient si fiers, sa mère si honorée que son fils fasse partie d'un ordre de sorciers craints et puissants.<br>Il savait pertinemment que ce choix qu'il faisait n'était pas pour lui. Il s'engageait parce qu'il était un Sang-Pur, parce qu'il était un Serpentard, un pur produit de la race noble, parce qu'il se devait d'être tel.  
>Parce qu'il était un Black. Parce qu'il avait la fierté, le pedigree, la richesse. Cette sale arrogance des Black. Parce que la seule qui lui manquait était la reconnaissance.<br>Doucement, Regulus effleure la peau de son avant-bras. Il sent l'irrégularité de la marque sur sa peau. Il la sent, brûlante, rougeoyante, gravée en lui comme l'est ce terrible jour où son frère est parti.

_« Sirius, murmure-t-il, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? »_

Les yeux clos, il songe à sa décision. Hésitant hier, aujourd'hui ses doutes sont balayés. Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois, il sait ce qu'il veut, il sait ce qui est bien. Oui, aujourd'hui, Regulus est convaincu.  
>Convaincu de ne pas vouloir vivre dans l'horreur, de ne pas vouloir souiller son âme de meurtres injustes. Convaincu de ne pas vouloir ressembler à ces fous, à ces fanatiques comme sa malsaine cousine, il veut conserver son intégrité.<br>Ce mage n'est pas la divine solution qu'il croyait, ce mage n'est qu'un fou au cœur d'un monde qui a perdu sa raison.

Cette fois-ci, Regulus agira et n'aura aucun regret. Sans le savoir, il se rapproche tant de ce frère qui d'après lui le hait ; parce qu'il a décidé d'agir de son propre chef, et que ça ne fait plus de lui le Mangemort parfait. Regulus n'est pas un mouton. Regulus est un roi. Un roi perdu.  
>Il sait qu'après ceci il n'aura plus aucune reconnaissance, conscient que sa rébellion n'atteindra jamais les oreilles de ce frère perdu, tant admiré, tant opposé à lui.<br>Le déshonneur guette sa famille mais il n'en a cure. On lui a inculqué des valeurs en lesquelles il ne croit finalement pas. Pourquoi tuer des sorciers, tuer des Moldus qui ne lui veulent aucun mal ? Pourquoi torturer les hommes alors qu'ils pourraient s'entraider contre le mal ? Pourquoi vivre dans la crainte quand la liberté est si proche ?

Regulus s'apprête à partir. Délicatement, il dépose le parchemin savamment plié au cœur du médaillon. Ce médaillon soigneusement conjuré, presque identique à l'original. Il le ferme. Durant un instant il le tient face à lui, resserrant son étreinte tout comme sa volonté. L'échec n'est pas une option aujourd'hui.  
>Silencieusement, il s'avance vers l'elfe qui depuis un moment déjà attendait. Il prend la main offerte et s'envole vers l'antre de la mort.<p>

Prêt à braver les moindre dangers, Regulus pénètre dans la caverne, en atteint le centre et la potion mortelle.  
>Conscient d'avoir peu de chance d'en réchapper il s'accorde un court moment de répit. Le breuvage inconnu qui est face à lui, il n'en connaît pas les effets. Peut-être souffrira-t-il. Ça ne le préoccupe pas.<br>Il saisit cette jolie coquille, la plonge dans le récipient et la ressort pleine. Il jette un œil au liquide transparent.  
>Kreattur est à côté de lui. Secoué de tremblements, persuadé que la mort guette son maître tant aimé, il veille tout de même. Il sera là, à jamais.<br>Regulus porte la coquille à ses lèvres. Boit le liquide avec tout le sang-froid qu'il possède. Avale la boisson du désespoir.

Rien ne se passe. Quelques secondes s'écoulent.

Et là, tout explose. Le monde explose autour de lui. Son crâne brûle, il est en train de mourir. Brièvement, sa vision revient. Il voit la caverne, il voit cette coquille qu'il tient à la main. Il n'est pas mort. La potion.  
>Sa tête lui tourne, il est empli d'une insupportable nausée mais courageusement, il plonge à nouveau la coquille dans la potion. Et boit encore une gorgée.<br>Brutalement, la douleur s'intensifie, il voit défiler de nombreuses images de son passé. Sirius, lui, enfants, des rires, Poudlard, la répartition, le regard blessé de son frère, des éclats de voix, une porte qui claque. Perdant l'équilibre, il tente de se rattraper au vide, trébuche et s'effondre à genoux.  
>Ses bras tremblent, ne supportent pas son poids. Penché en avant, haletant, il n'entend même plus les gémissements de Kreattur qui tente de le relever.<p>

_« Maître Regulus, Kreattur peut, si le maître le désire, boire la potion. »_

Regulus reprend son souffle. La douleur s'estompe un petit peu. Il veut arrêter, il a mal, il est las.  
>Mais lorsqu'il relève la tête, lorsqu'il se hisse difficilement sur ses pieds, c'est un regard terriblement résolu qu'il pose sur le petit elfe.<p>

_« Non. C'est moi qui doit la boire. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »_

Il s'empare de nouveau de la coquille avec hargne, la plonge brutalement, heurtant le fond de la bassine et la ressort pleine. Sans perdre une seconde, il engloutit toute le liquide. Il n'attend pas la douleur pour continuer, il replonge la coquille, la porte à ses lèvres et tandis que son corps est transpercé par les effets de l'infâme breuvage, il poursuit sa besogne avec courage.  
>Plus que deux gorgées, son cœur est à vif, plus qu'une gorgée, son cœur est lacéré.<br>Tremblant, il glisse le long d'une pierre. Il tient dans ses mains écorchées par sa précédente chute, la dernière coupelle de désespoir.  
>Prenant garde à ne pas renverser, il la soulève lentement. Y trempe ses lèvres. Une goutte de désespoir, deux gouttes de désespoir, trois...<br>Ses yeux se ferment. Il sait qu'il approche de son but ultime. Il y est presque. Il ne va pas abandonner maintenant.  
>Kreattur, à genoux devant lui pleure toutes les larmes que son petit corps frêle peut donner.<p>

C'est alors que Regulus se rend compte que ses joues à lui aussi sont trempées. Dans un dernier moment de quiétude, il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu pleurer. Et si...  
>Des regrets. Des remords aussi. Oui, il aurait dû agir à ce moment-là de l'histoire. Le retenir. Lui parler. Faire quelque chose.<br>Mais trop apeuré, trop jeune, trop craintif de perdre son cocon familial si commode, il n'avait rien dit. Et il avait perdu son frère.

_« Je l'ai laissé partir, chuchote-t-il. C'est ma faute. »_

Seul l'héroïsme de son acte tend à lui redonner un peu de courage. Il se persuade d'agir pour le bien. D'agir comme Sirius l'aurait fait. C'est les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il boit les dernières gouttes de la potion. C'est pleurant de remords et de douleurs qu'il se saisit du maudit médaillon.  
>Il jette le faux dans la bassine. Titube jusqu'à Kreattur et tombe misérablement devant lui. Ses forces le quittent, il le sent. De l'eau. Il lui faut de l'eau.<p>

_« Prends ceci. Rentre. Détruit-le par n'importe quel moyen, tu m'entends ? N'importe lequel Kreattur ! »_

Sa vue se trouble. L'elfe tente de protester, il refuse de le laisser ici. Regulus lui ordonne de s'échapper.

De l'eau. _Juste un peu d'eau._

Sa baguette est inaccessible. Il se traîne jusqu'au bord de l'îlot. De l'eau. Il entr'aperçoit des corps. Peu importe. Il lui faut de l'eau. Il est à bout de forces, mais cette soif qui l'étreint est si insoutenable...  
>Il plonge ses mains. Une gorgée.<p>

_Encore un peu d'eau._

Juste un peu.

_Un peu plus._

Et puis plus rien.

Il coule. On l'emmène. Il perçoit un certaine agitation autour de lui. Des corps. L'eau. Il ne se débat pas.

Il ferme les yeux. Il sombre.

_« Sirius... »_


End file.
